In slaughterhouses the equipment for the personal cutting out/boning the animals comprises e.g., one or more knives, steel gloves, coats of mail (aprons) and other hand tools which all need to be cleaned often for hygienic reasons. It is well known that when the equipment is to be cleaned, and the knife needs to be ground, the person himself cleans it and grinds the knife or at least brings it to the washing/grinding department. Thus, it costs time and therefore a lower effectiveness at slaughterhouses
Furthermore, the user does not receive his own equipment after it has been cleaned/ground, as the equipment often is not provided with any kind of identification.
It is known to clean equipment at slaughterhouses, wherein e.g. the gloves and aprons are cleaned in one cleaning installation, such as in a drum washer, and the knives are cleaned in another cleaning installation.
It is known to position knives in baskets, wherein all knives are positioned with the same orientation, which makes it difficult for the grinder to distinguish the knives that need to be ground from the knives that only need to be cleaned.